Bacterial flagellar filaments are composed of the protein flagellin. In the case of Bacillus pumilus, the flagellin occurs as two distinct proteins each with a molecular weight of ca. 35,000 daltons. These proteins are capable of self-association under the appropriate conditions of pH, temperature, and salt concentrations. The purpose of this research is to examine: 1) the nature of the association process in terms of mechanisms and the product resulting under various environmental conditions, and 2) the synthesis of flagellin both in vivo and in an in vitro system which we have developed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Koffler, H., L.W. Oiler, and D. Abram. 1975. Structural aspects of flagellin polymers. Abstr. Ann. Mtg. Am. Soc. Microbiol. 1975:J3.